


Blind Passion

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is tired. His eyes are sore. But Sirius is persistent. And Remus is equally horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Heck no, they’re not mine! It’s sad but true. They’re JKR’s and forever will be. And Sirius Back’s been trademarked on top of that! :-)
> 
> Notes: I intended to write a whole series based on the senses (or lack thereof). Don’t know if I still will as this one took me 7 months to finally finish… but that was my intention when I got about 1 page into this fic.

One hour of taking notes had swiftly turned into four, and then stretched into six. I’m to blame, really. I never could discipline myself when it came to reading and working. While I couldn’t exactly participate in intramurals, due to my affliction, or hold down a proper job, the one thing I could control was working and I always did it to the best of my abilities. Even, perhaps, when I shouldn’t.

When I finally touch quill and ink to parchment for the last time tonight night, there is a gentle throbbing in my head, and my eyes are strained. Anything not right up close looks blurry and doubled, and anything up close makes my head hurt. Not the best of combinations, and I try to explain this to myself, muttering about responsibility and taking things too literally. I set the items up on the bedside table where another three books are already stacked. I extinguish the light from the end of my wand, and slip it under my pillow. With an intense yawn, I give into the fact that it’s pushing three in the morning and I set my head down on the pillow and body down against the bed on my side with all intentions of sleeping. My pillow is one of those delightfully fluffy types, and my head sinks in gently. I pull the covers up past my ears, leaving enough room around my head to gulp down the chill night air, but still snuggling the covers close to my chest. One deep sigh later, and my eyes are closed. I begin to empty my mind and fall asleep.

My eyes feel so much better when closed. There’s a dark coolness that overtakes them, and the pounding in my head lessens. A thought drifts into my mind about getting reading glasses and I try hard to push it away. Whoever heard of a werewolf who needed glasses? Besides, the fact that my eyes hurt is my own fault. With any luck, I’ll get a good rest, albeit short, and I will wake feeling better. Sleep can fix anything.

The bed dips and bounces back up as a heavy body slides into bed behind me. The body, from hands and feet to pajamas are cold for a moment against my back, but they warm to me. His hands slide up beneath my shirt, and his lips brush against the back of my neck enticingly. “Sirius,” I whisper. “I can’t tonight. My head… my eyes hurt.” His lips pull away.

Nonetheless, I hear the rustling of fabric, and a few quiet grunts as he sheds his shirt and slithers out of his pants. I can feel his erection pressing against one of my butt cheeks, and his lips return to the back of my neck. On one elbow, he props himself up, and leans over me, lips and tongue tracing a path beneath my ear, over my cheek, and rests against mine. Then they travel up my cheek and I feel one gentle kiss against an eyelid, then another on my other. “I told you not to read in bed so much. It hurts your eyes to read by wandlight. Mmm?” His lips press against mine again, making mine part and making me exhale gently. “Well, you just rest your eyes. Keep them closed.” His fingers skidded around my sides and up my front to my neck. He massages the side of my neck, then around the back. “I’ll make it quick and gentle.” He kisses me again and I exhale harder.

“Not too gentle.” No, I wouldn’t want that. I want to be able to feel it all, right down through my toes.

I can hear his smile in the way he breathes, even before he chuckles and begins nibbling at my ear. “Awww, but you’re in pain. You didn’t even want this at first. But it’s all right. You don’t even have to come if you don’t want to.”

“Want to,” my voice echoes with absolute certainty. And I mean it. I want to come. I want him to make me come. I don’t even want to think about sleep any more. But still I keep my eyes closed, so the pain is bearable.

“You know,” he whispers. His words tickle my ears and I have a hard time not opening my eyes as I giggle and squirm beneath his touch. Not very manly, I know, but his touch tells me that he enjoys it. “You know, when people lose their sight it’s said that their other senses take over. I bet for you with your already heightened senses…” His fingers rush down my body and seize me at the crotch. “Now relax and let me take care of everything. Let me take care of you…”

“Less talking,” I smile mischievously, resisting the urge to open my eyes and see if he is doing likewise. “More fucking.” His hands, considerably warmer now, dive beneath my waistband. They tug my pajama bottoms down and fondle me tenderly. They slide over every curve, every bump, every scar. But they slide unpredictably, and all I feel are tingles rushing over my body as a result. Then his hands push me over onto my back and Sirius climbs on top once my bottoms have been slipped off completely.

“Keep your eyes closed now,” he reminds me just in time, for I am ready to peek. I want to know what he is doing. I want to know what to expect. I want to know where he is so I can prepare myself for him. I can smell his hair for a moment, and his head brushes against my chin. There is more rustling, and the buttons of my top are undone. It is not removed, but his hands touch me all over with gentle, tingling strokes.

I jump as a sudden, cold sensation strikes my left nipple. His tongue lashes out over it, then his teeth gently graze over it. Expecting him to jump to my other nipple, I arch my back a little and raise that part of my chest up. But he does not. Instead, his tongue targets my naval, and I give a small shiver in surprise. I can feel his whole face against my stomach now, lips kissing, cheeks pressing. I can feel the tip of his nose and his hot breaths against my crawling skin. I desperately want him to slide down… for down is where I am most eagerly awaiting him. But instead he zips back up and laps at my right nipple.

I can hear his chuckle in one ear, then the other, as he trails kissed across my face, daring me to open my eyes from the tickling against my eyelids. But I stand my ground and he seems proud of me. “That was the easy part,” he whispers seductively. His whole lies heavily on top of mine, and slides down me. “Now let’s see you try not to watch.”

I grin, terribly tempted to see the ravenous smile I can hear in his voice. His nose slides the length of my cock as his hands dig into my thighs. Hot puffs leave his nostrils, tickling the head of my cock. Then his nose slides back up, and his tongue slides back down. The wetness is startling and thrilling all at once. His nails dig into my skin and scratch their way down my inner thighs. He pushes my legs apart, forcing himself between them. Then I feel his face nuzzling beneath my cock. His cheek brushed the underside of my cock while his tongue licks playfully at my balls. I tense with a moan. Merlin, it feels delightful, his light touches and warm breaths here and there. They are unpredictable, no matter how hard I try to sense his next move.

And yet, I still enjoy trying to guess. I know what I long to have done, what I want to have touched. But he moves counter to my thoughts, taking me quite off guard. His tongue zigs and zags strange patterns up and down my cock and everywhere around. He cradles my cock in his hands as he smothers it in kisses then nibbles at my inner thighs and begins stroking me just as I think he’s going to take me in his mouth. “Sirius!” I breathe in slight frustration. I want to be able to watch him so that I can anticipate things.

“Hush, Remus,” he tells me. “Relax. I’m getting there. Just wanted to play with you a little first. That’s all.” I shake my head, but cannot think of a way to protest. I need him too much and want him too badly. “Good boy,” he says obviously with a grin. Then he guides my legs to bend at the knees. Sirius changes his grip on my cock, stroking with a backwards grip now so that his thumb especially rubs differently. I can feel my hips wanting to jerk with him, and my back rising off the bed as I throw my head back. His stokes are so fast and so strong that by the time he’s done with a dozen I cannot imagine wanting him to stop, let alone wanting something different.

But then I feel his tongue bounce against the tip of my cock, teasing the head. I throw my hips up off the bed and forward, trying to touch more of myself to his wonderful mouth. As though just to tease, he takes me in his mouth completely, sucks for a moment, then abandons the pursuit entirely. I sigh and thrust forward, blindly begging for more. But seconds pass and nothing happens. His hands slow their rubbing of my cock until they stop altogether. One still holds it firm, but what the other is doing I cannot tell.

The temptation to peek has never been stronger. I clamp one hand over my eyes to keep them in the dark and the extra darkness upon them is cool and calming. In all the play, I’d forgotten why they were closed to begin with, and now I feel relaxed and well again. Well enough for more rubbing. I thrust forward again. But he does nothing. My heart starts to race as I wonder where his other hand will touch me, and when. I can almost hear it moving through the air. I imagine it touching me everywhere but cannot decide what I believe he shall try next. I want more stroking. I want more sucking. But most of all I just want to feel anything. For the anticipation is killing me. I open my mouth to tell him to hurry it up or I’ll go soft, though it’s an empty threat as there’s no way I’ve ever felt more aroused when so exhausted.

I start to tell him this, but I do not get the chance to. Sirius’ hand leaves my cock entirely, and then suddenly both hands grip my arse cheeks. I feel his shoulders strike the backsides of my knees and lift my legs into the air. At the same time, I feel his wet cock glide into me. It is all so sudden that I moan at the sensation. He’s tight for the first few strokes, but I hear the squirt of a nearly empty bottle as he adds more lubricant. And after that, he slides in another with near ease. It is still a little tight, but that’s the way we both like it. He likes to feel me around him, and I like to feel him inside me.

His hands tighten on my cheeks as he thrusts forward into me. I grab hold of the bed sheets to keep myself from moving to much, and to have something to sink my fingers into. I close tight fists around a handful of fabric. I squeeze my eyes shut, desperately trying not to look though I can see clearly in my mind’s eye his face. He has a look of sweaty concentration as he goes in harder and harder. But then the tenseness in his face starts to ebb away to make room for pleasure. When he speeds up, I know for sure that’s how he looks. His mouth drops open and his eyes roll back and then close as well. He can feel the orgasm coming upon him, riding through his body, taking hold. He can feel it and he wants me to feel it too.

For suddenly hot fingers touch my cock again, stroking hard and fast. I gasp and grip harder at the sheets. Tears well up in the corners of my eyes. The feeling is so strong, so intense. I want it to happen, and I cannot see him, so I can only trust that he is close by the way he thrusts into me. His hand is moving so expertly on my cock that I can feel my own orgasm building. I give a strangled, pleading sort of sob for him to hurry. I do not believe I can last another minute, or even half that time.

His hand leave my arse and grabs my thigh hard. This is his sign, this is the moment. I can feel him start to shake and now there’s no need to open my eyes to know he’s about to come. I tense up, too, and let myself go, covering most of his hand and most of my chest with seed. He gives one last thrust in, pushing in deeper and deeper as he comes, propelled forward by momentum and digging in as far as he can with a loud and extended grunt.

Finally he relaxes, and pulls out. His breathing is in ragged, heavy pants but he tries to catch his breath. Gently he helps my legs straighten and find the bed again. Then he thrusts himself forward one last time to land on the bed beside me.

I lift my hand, searching blindly for his head. I just miss hitting him in the eye, and find his temple instead. It is soaked with sweat, and I wipe my fingers against it and his brow affectionately. His breathing is slowing, as is my own, and all I can smell is us, combined into a strong, hot musky perfume. My fingers trace down his face to find his lips. One finger presses against them as I kiss the air above me. I feel his lips turn into a smile, but I know he has not the energy to raise himself up and kiss me. I certainly don’t mind. I’ve not energy enough to even open my eyes.

“Goodnight, Love,” he says with a contented sigh. Then, suddenly, “You were impressive.”

I grin. “I?” I laugh. “And what about you? You did all the work. All I did was lie here.”

He shakes his head, or so it would seem. From the movement on the pillow beside me I think he is shaking it back and forth as the bounces of the bed are too uneven to be nods. “You gave yourself to me… you let me play with your body. You let me honor and savor you. And…” his hand finds my shoulder, resting there heavily for a moment before it finds its way up to my mouth. One finger, which tastes like lube and smells like me, touches my lips. “You kept your eyes closed the whole time just as you were supposed to.”

“Mmm… do I get an extra reward for that, then?” I ask hopefully.

“Tomorrow night,” he promises. I can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

I chuckle and scoot closer to him. He snuggles closer to me, his chin resting on my shoulder. “Goodnight,” I whisper back to him. I can’t see his smile as he drifts off to sleep, but I know it is there.


End file.
